runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Twisted and Shattered Time
*Nomad's Destruction *Whilst Guthix Sleeps *Dimension of Disaster *Hero's Welcome *The World Wakes *Dishonour Amongst Thievess *Plague's End |items = *Antimatter Time Crystal (98 Crafting to make) *Antimatter Ore (95 Mining required) *All Godswords (to break the seal) *Golden Hairdye (95 Herblore and 98 Crafting) *Recommended Level 90-120 Tank equipment |kills = *Zamorak (level 7800) *Graardor (level 1500) *Queen Black Dragon (level 901) *Fallen Gorajo (level 756) *Spirit Beast (level 7800) *Void of Blood (level 7800) }} Walkthrough Talk to Long-Bearded Viking in Fremennik... he'll tell you to find Antimatter Ore to craft into extremely powerful crystal that will warp you back to where you were. Something Strange. At Spirit realm, you find gold herb, grind it, talk to Aggie and give Owen a blond hair. Time Warps Back This maze is hard filled with strong monsters. Defeat all waves and proceed to the next area. Fate of Time This scene is similar to The World Wakes and Whilst Guthix Sleeps, Sliske powers up like Lucien, along with Bilrach, and Duradel, Hazelmere, Ghommal, Sloane, Cyrsius, Turael and Guthix once again, gravely injures Mazchna and Harallak Menarous, and lets Queen Black Dragon incinerate Idria and V, and angers Zamorak and Bilrach to summon fallen Gorajo, and they turn with Bandos, General Graardor, Nex, Bandos and Kal'Ger. They deal with dragonkins. This is the another Strange Power. Guthix's death once again in a death bed. Tell him before he dies, he will tell you to go to Wilderness. And a half mahjarrat and half icyene Xaia will mourn the loss of 8 heroes. In Spirit Realm If you have Spirit Ring equipped, make sure you have items already... Level 90 resources... You'll see Summer again. Then Spirit Beast appears once more, these attacks can hit you around 4500-9000 damage. Make sure bring Saradomin's Super Brew. Make sure you lit a fire and it's gone... At Daemonheim Make sure you have all skills of at least level 90, and must have 5 party member of friends, make sure you and four of your party members must find Moia, along with 3 Signature Heroes Ariane, Ozan and Sir Owen. They will find out to find what Kal'Ger went out crazy. You will meet him again and defeat him. The cutscene is where you and 4 random players, along with Moia. Battle once more You will fight Zamorak and Bandos as bosses in the place of World Of Wakes. They will hit you very hard for 5000-9000 damage. Sometimes Saradomin will heal you. In Bloody Void You must have at least 113 Dungeoneering to find the boss. Have all 4 godswords different type not the same to break the seal, by sacrificing 4 of these. You will see Blood of Void as the boss... After the quest Talk to Elf Queen in Tirawwn... and finally Xaia the half Mahjarrat and half Icyene to have rewards. Reward *5 Quest points *50,000,000 coins *2.5 million XP split all skills. *1M XP in choice of skills (once only) *Ability to start the quest (Fate Of Hour) *Access to Bloody Void to fight Fallen Gorajo Category:CarlZaros7 Category:Grandmaster quests